FF TaoHun OVERDOSE Chap 3
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Singkat cerita Huang Zi Tao seorang Yakuza yang bertugas membunuh Sehun adik dari Kris -Bossnya sendiri- YAOI!, BXB, Taohun not HUNTAO! TAO SEME


Title: **Overdose (Defective Tragedy)**

Author: **_MS RH 09_** (as always -_-)

Genre: **Tragedy,** Angst, **Romance,** Psycho [ada yang eksplisit, ada yang ga :D] **fluff,** agak lucu gimanaa gitu entah -_-a

Warning: Mungkin Psycho-nya, tapi ga seberapa sih -_-, aga gaje hehe, ini **fiktif!** Jadi semaunya author yang nyusun alur :P. ini **OOC** loh *_* **_NO COPAS WITHOUT CREDIT_**!

Cast:

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Wu Yi Fan**

- **Lu Han**

- **Kim Min Seok**

- **Jong Hyun **

- **YunHo**

- **Yuri**

Summary: _"Mungkin mati ditanganmu akan menjadi hadiah paling indah…"_

Notes: Haiiiii saya datang lagi! Ada yang kangen FF saya? Hehe **#nyengir #di lempar sandal**. Kali ini saya balik dengan FF yang berema **'dark'** ^^

makasih buat **EXO** yang udah come back dengan **Overdose,** dan lagunya udah buat gue dangdutan(?) heheh :D tapi pada intinya mungkin ini agak berbeda dengan judulnya (as always) -_- jadi, **tanpa **babibubebo lagi silakan baca. **Terima kasih **juga buat lagu-lagu di bawah ini yang sudah membuat jiwa psikopat saya datang lagi #plak

**mohon review-nya ^^ 3**

**BxB, YAOI, Tao SEME, TaoHun not Huntao**. Don't **_LIKE_** this pair, just click the** _EXIT_**button :*

Listening to:

- **Evanescene** [Bring Me to Life]

- **BTS** [Boys in Luv]

- **EXO **[Overdose, Alright- Alright, Moonlight, Thunder, Love Love Love]

- **The Gazette** [Burial Applicant, Defective Tragedy]

- **Rihanna feat. Eminem** [Monster]

- **Christina Perri** [Human]

- **David Archuleta** [Crush]

**Enjoy READ 3**

OxO

"Engh…" erangan Tao terdengar di ruangan bercat putih itu. Bau obat yang menyengat membuatnya merelakan kedua matanya terbuka. Tao memandangi ruangan yang cukup luas itu, tapi ia lebih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Tao memegang kepalanya, "Dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang tak terbuka sempurna.

Sehun memandang Tao sejenak, "UKS…" jawabnya singkat. Tangan lelaki ini mulai mengambil kain putih segitiga atau bisa dibilang mitela yang berada di sampingnya. "Ehm, petugas kesehatan hanya berpesan jika tanganmu sebaiknya…"

Tao menyela, "Ini bukan urusanmu, aku tidak memerlukan itu..erkh…" Tao memegangi dadanya. Sehun menunjukkan reaksinya, "Ck… jangan sok kuat.." ejeknya.

Tao menyeringai sambil terbatuk, "Aku ini memang kuat…" Sehun terdiam, lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan Kris saat Tao mengatakan jika ia lebih kuat. Sehun tersenyum, "Kau tahu…" Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Tao juga berusaha untuk bisa duduk. "Kau tahu, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku pada Kris-hyung…" Sehun menundukkan kepala, jemarinya saling beradu kanan dan kiri. "Apa yang kau bicarakan…" Tao memang agak lebih sensitive jika mendengar nama itu.

"Kris-hyung… dia itu kuat. Dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Tapi, tidak jarang ia bersikap bodoh dan sok pintar hhh…" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas. Tao menatap keluar jendela, melihat siswa siswa yang berhamburan keluar untuk mengikuti event dari sosialisasi di aula tadi.

"Aku mencintainya…." Tambahnya.

_'Sayangnya dia tidak mencintaimu, Sehun. Dia ingin membunuhmu…'_ ucap Tao dalam hati.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kris-hyung…." Tao terdiam mendengar permintaan Sehun. Tanpa bicara ia lantas berdiri, walau agak gontai ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari UKS. Angin berhembus menggerakkan renda ruang kesehatan itu. Sehun masih duduk di samping ranjang.

_'Bruk…'_ Sehun terkejut melihat Tao yang kembali jatuh. Tao memegangi bibirnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah, ia mencoba bangkit dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar. Sehun menghampiri Tao, Sehun menatap wajah Tao yang memerah dengan nafas yang terengah. Lengkap dengan bibir yang masih mengeluarkan darah,

"…." Tak ada yang berbicara.

Tao mengusap bibirnya kasar berharap darahnya bisa berhenti, tapi itu hanya membuat darah semakin banyak, dengan sigap Sehun mengambil sapu tangannya, mengehempaskan tangan Tao yang menghalangi wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menyeka darah itu, Tao memegangi pergelangan tangan Sehun, sedikit mencengkramnya, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan sok kuat…" begitu datar ucapan Sehun. Tao tidak menyahut apapun, ia sibuk menatap kedua mata Sehun. Tao perlahan mendekati Sehun, hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sehun hanya menatap lantai ketika Tao masih menatapnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, tangan Tao mengusap rambut Sehun lembut.

Tao mulai menarik sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum manis walau dengan menahan rasa sakit. Sehun pun juga mulai tersenyum, membalasnya tanpa ragu. Sehun tidak keberatan saat kedua tangan Tao sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, Tao tak ragu untuk menariknya dalam pelukan. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Tao, seiring dengan eratnya pelukan.

"Terima kasih…" kata Tao lirih memasuki telinganya.

OxO

_'Tes….Tes…Tes….'_

Awan kelabu tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit. Tak lama kemudian, rintikan hujan menghujam sekolah. Terdengar juga gemuruh halilintar yang menggelegar.

9 April.

"Hujan…." Kata Sehun menatap keluar jendela. Sontak, Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada hal yang sama. Suasana kelas ramai, jam kosong akhir-akhir ini membuat KBM tidak efektif seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan hujan?" tanya Tao melepas headsetnya. Sehun menggeleng, ia hanya tersenyum menatap ribuan air yang tumpah ke bumi. "Kau suka hujan?" tanya Tao dengan mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga Sehun, ia tetap tersenyum mendorong kepala Tao untuk menjauh. "Mungkin…" jawabnya.

Bel panjang berdentang. Para siswa berhamburan untuk segera keluar dari kelas walau akhirnya mereka menunggu hujan reda.

_[From: Tao_

_To: Sehun_

_Keluar sekarang, aku menunggumu di depan sekolah.]_

Sehun memandang hujan sekilas. Lalu, ia berlari keluar kelas. Menuju tempat Tao berada. Di sana, Sehun menemukan Tao yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Kita pulang…." Ucap Tao.

"Tapi…" Tao tersenyum. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun, membawanya dalam hujan. Sehun memandang heran Tao, ia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Kemudian, Tao menariknya, mereka berlari menembus hujan.

Sehun hanya menurut, setiap langkah kaki mereka membuat Sehun kembali teringat pada 12 tahun yang lalu. Tao yang berada di depannya, tengah menariknya, itu semua berubah menjadi sosok kecil Kris yang berusaha untuk menuju rumah lebih cepat. Sungguh, ini terasa sama baginya. Mereka tak peduli jika basah kuyub. Sayang, hujan sudah berhenti ketika sampai di gedung apartemen yang Sehun tinggali. Sehun membungkuk mengatur nafasnya, Tao sedikit terbatuk, ia mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Tao mengacak rambut Sehun, lalu menaruh lengannya di bahu Sehun. "Sehun…" panggilnya. Sehun yang masih terengah mencoba tetap fokus.

"Lihat…" Tao menunjuk ke sudut pohon cemara. Tercipta pelangi yang panjang dan indah. Sehun tersenyum terpaku, rasa lelahnya hilang seketika. Tapi, apa ini, Sehun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin, kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun menahan pergerakan rahangnya, ia menggigil, kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Tao dengan rambut lembabnya. Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia menutup mata sambil terus mendekap dirinya. Tao segera memeluknya, mengusap punggung Sehun beberapa kali. Walau sama-sama basah, setidaknya ia mencoba menghangatkannya.

"Kau tahu Tao…" Tao berdecak kesal saat mendengar kata 'Kau tahu' dari Sehun, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin berkata jika aku ini sama dengan Kris lagi?" Tebaknya. Sehun dengan nada yang bergetar menjawab, "Maaf…" Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku Tao, bukan Kris…" ucap Tao dingin.

Tao mengantar Sehun menuju kamar apartemennya. Kedua jarinya membentuk sebuah hormat perpisahan, sambil tersenyum ia melangkah pergi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga menggigil. Sisa waktunya hanya lebih kurang 48 jam. Ia harus membunuh Sehun tepat tanggal 12, yaitu, tanggal 11 pukul 00.00. tao menatap langit yang kembali mendung, ia menerobos hujan.

Pikirannya melayang, baginya, Sehun lebih dari magnet.

_Sehun likes strong medicine to him._

_When they together, he feels his blood get hotter._

_He's falling deeper in to him._

_Sehun is Tao's heroin. Yeah, he overdoses._

OxO

Tao dengan tenang mengusap pedangnya. Malam sunyi ia lewatkan hanya di kamar. Segelas air yang tersisa ia biarkan di atas meja. Kamar dengan pencahayaan yang remang, ia sedikit menghela nafas. Tao merapikan pedangnya, ia beralih pada pisau belatinya. Ia memandangi sisi pisau itu dengan seksama, ia tiba-tiba terkekeh, mengingat dengan itulah ia pertama kali melakukan pembunuhan namun gagal hanya karena hal sepele.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" seseorang memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?! Tinggalkan aku sendiri…" Kris melepas senyumnya. Satu-satunya jam di sana menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Aku hanya beberapa menit saja, biarkan aku bicara…" kali ini Tao memutar tubuhnya, menatap Kris yang duduk di kusinya.

"Ada peraturan yang sedikit aku ubah…"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya di sekolah. Kau hanya perlu membawa Sehun padaku… itu saja…" Tao terkejut, itu berarti…

"Kau ingin membunuhnya sendiri?" tanya Tao dijawab anggukan oleh Kris. Seketika ia membanting gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Lalu untuk apa aku mengintainya selama ini?! Untuk apa aku harus melakukan ini semua?!" raut wajah Tao menjadi marah. Kris tetap membiarkannya bicara.

"Seharusnya aku tahu…."

"Kau menjadi lebih emosional akhir-akhir ini, biasanya kau hanya melepas targetmu…" Tao diam.

"Kau masih mencintai targetmu?" Tao tak menjawab, tapi raut wajah Tao sudah terbaca oleh Kris. Kris tersenyum, ia beranjak keluar.

"Kau hanya perlu memilih… Sehun mati, atau kau yang mati…"

Tao duduk di tepi ranjang dengan memegang kepalanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Satu lagi malam yang tidak pasti. Tapi yang pasti, ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak berfikir.

OxO

Dua kata, menyita waktu.

Sudah 2 jam aku di kelas hanya untuk berdiam diri. Melihat suasana kelas yang semakin hari semakin membosankan. Keluar jendela? Juga bosan. Ayolah, ini masih siang dan aku mulai mengantuk. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan siang. Sial, kata-kata Kris tadi malam membuatku ingin membunuhnya! Seenaknya saja dia berkata seperti itu, sia-sia saja aku mengincar Sehun. Tapi, satu sisi aku tidak menyesali, maksudku, yah… aku merasa beruntung mengenal Sehun.

Lelaki yang kini tengah bertarung dengan cutter dan kertas, entah apa yang dia buat, lelaki aneh ini sudah membuatku terjebak dalam sebuah jurang curam, ok berlebihan, tapi sungguh. Sudah 1 bulan aku tidak menyentuh heroinku, cukup Sehun yang menjadi heroinku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" tanyaku sambil mengambil cutter itu, aku teringat dengan pisau lipatku.

"Diam saja, berikan padaku…" ia berusaha merebutnya. Yah, aku yakin kami seperti anak kecil merebutkan benda tipis tajam. Hingga akhirnya, aku berhasil melukai Sehun, _good job_ Tao.

"Akh.." Sehun menekan telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Darah itu menetes sampai menyentuh lantai.

"Gawaenchanha yo?" tanyaku, kedua mataku tidak lepas dari cairan berwarna merah itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Nde…" bohong.

"Arrgghh…." Ia mengerang saat kugenggam telapak tangannya, sementara tanganku yang lain mencari sapu tangan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan, hah.. dia seperti anak kecil. Lucu.

"Ehm, Tao.. aku dengar, ada siswi yang menyukaimu…" kedua mataku beralih pada lukanya. Ini yang tidak aku suka, dia terlalu mengkuti gossip tidak bermutu sekolah.

"Lalu?" tanyaku malas. Ia sedikit tertawa, "Itu artinya ada yang mencintaimu…"

"Aku tidak mencintai siswi itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu…." Tunggu, apa yang aku katakan? Tao bodoh -_-

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi heran, iya Sehun aku tahu, aku tahu aku memang gila sudah mengatakan itu semua. _Someone call the doctor_.

"Maksudku, aku lebih memilihmu daripada siswi itu…" Aku pikir itu sama saja. Tidak membantu sama sekali. Itu membuat Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tersenyum heran.

"Lupakan…" kataku kemudian. Aku mengela nafas, ia terlihat lebih baik saat ini. "Maaf ya…" kataku menepuk kepalanya.

"Iya…hanya luka kecil…" sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mencibir, "Jangan meniru kata-kataku…"

OxO

Dengan santai Tao berjalan melewati koridor. Waktu pulang sudah datang, ia hanya menunggu 1 hari lagi untuk benar-benar terpisah dengan Sehun. "Tidak biasanya seberat ini…" gumamnya menyadari ada rasa sesak yang menjalar di dadanya. "Atau…akh tidak!" Tao menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak mungkin membawa lari Sehun dari Kris, yang ada ia beralih profesi menjadi penculik -_-

"Eh, kau Tao kan?" seorang lelaki berdiri di depannya, memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Tao menatap tenang lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tao dingin seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kakakmu sudah menunggumu…" Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kakak? Dia ini anak tunggal. Lelaki itu pergi seenaknya saja.

Tao putuskan untuk menemui sosok 'kakak' yang sudah menunggunya di pintu depan. Banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang, ia heran dengan siswi-siswi yang menatapnya sambil sesekali berbisik dan tak jarang seperti orang jatuh cinta, "Cih.. bodoh…" umpatnya.

Ah, memang ada yang menunggunya. Lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding ruang BK. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Tao. Tao mengenal sosok itu.

"Oh, hanya Kris…."

_Beberapa detik kemudian…_

"KRIS!" ia dengan cepat menghampiri Kris.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI HAH?!" katanya seperti menghardik orang. Nafasnya layaknya orang yang murka. Kris menatapnya malas, "Apa?"

"KAU BERADA DI SINI DAN KAU MASIH BERTANYA 'APA'? Arrgh!" Tao mengacak rambutnya. Kris melipat kedua tangannya sambil berkata, "Pelankan suaramu…"

"Kau harus pergi, bagaimana jika Sehun melihatmu?!" perintahnya, sepertinya dia sudah agak tenang. Kris berdiri menatap Tao, "Sejak kapan kau sudah berani memerintah Boss-mu hng?!" Tangan Kris menarik rambut Tao, hingga ia kesakitan. Tangan Tao tak tinggal diam, ia menghempaskan tangan Kris untuk terbebas dari cengkramannya.

"Jawab aku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tao sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih nyeri. Kris tertawa kecil, "Mengawasimu…" jawabnya singkat.

"Omong kosong. Pergi, atau aku yang pergi!" Tao mengambil langkah pertamanya. Ia ingin meninggalkan Kris.

Kris tertawa, "Baiklah, itu bagus. Aku bisa membunuh Sehun lebih leluasa saat ini juga…" Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Kris sudah memasuki sekolah, tidak! Ia harus menahannya.

"Kris!" cegahnya sambil menahan tangan Kris. Kris berhenti, ia tersenyum kemenangan pada Tao.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Tao untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua bola matanya tak henti untuk mengawasi sekitar. Berharap Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"Bertemu Sehun, kenapa?" jawab Kris datar.

"Kau gila…" sahut Tao dengan ekspresi (-_-).

Tao melihat beberapa senjata di balik jas Kris. _Hmm, aku berani bertaruh jika ia ingin menyiksa Sehun_, pikirnya.

"Kris, sesuai kesepakatan. Kau membunuh Sehun tanggal 12, kau tahu ini tanggal 10? Masih ada 2 hari lagi!" katanya dengan sedikit membentak. Suara Tao sedikit menggema karena koridor itu mulai sepi.

Keduanya diam. Tak lama kemudian, Tao mengdengar namanya.

"Tao…" panggil Sehun dari kejauhan. Ia sedikit bingung, dan satu per satu kelas ia masuki. Tao terkejut, "Kris, kau harus pergi!"

"Sehun…" Kris menyeringai, tak di sangka tangan kanannya sudah tergenggam sebuah pisau lipat. Tao menahan tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga.

"Kris, sudah aku bilang…"

"Kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku…" ucapnya lirih masih dengan seringaian mengerikan. Tao menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Lewati aku…" ucap Tao tepat di telinga Kris. Kris menendang diafragma Tao dengan lututnya, Tao menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia malah semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kris dimana pisau itu berada. "Kau hanya menghalangi jalanku, Huang Zi Tao…"

Kris memutar pergelangan tangannya, hingga sisi tajam pisau itu berada di permukaan tangan Tao. Kris tak segan untuk memutar pisau itu, dan akhirnya menyisakan sayatan dalam berujung pada darah segar yang menetes.

_'Bhugk..bhugk…'_ Kris terus menendang diafragma Tao, bukan hanya di telapak tangan, melainkan kini cairan merah itu keluar dari bibir Tao, menandakan bahwa tendangan Kris memang keras.

"Jangan biarkan aku membunuhmu di sini, Tao.." Tao masih sempat tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, walau aku harus mati…" sahutnya. Genggaman Kris melemah, ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia berdiri tegak, Tao sudah tidak merasakan tekanan di perutnya. Kini ia bisa berdiri walau tidak sempurna.

"Hhh… entah tiba-tiba aku merasa bosan dengan ini. Terima kasih sudah membuat hariku menjadi membosankan…" kata Kris membersihkan sisa darah Tao dari tangannya. Ia memutar badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kris…" desis Tao memegang perutnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Kris menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tao…" panggil Sehun, dengan nada heran. Tao menoleh pada Sehun, "Sehun…" sahutnya sambil tersenyum, walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika ada rasa sakit di balik itu semua.

Sehun berlari mendekati Tao. Sehun melihat darah Tao untuk kesekian kalinya, ia semakin geram dengan keadaan ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menopang tubuh Tao. Ia bergidik melihat merahnya tangan kanan Tao.

"Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa…" ucap Tao. Sehun menatap Tao kali ini dengan ekspresi berbeda, ia seperti sudah jengah dengan jawaban itu, "Sampai kapan kau terus menyembunyikannya?" pertanyaannya berubah menjadi dingin dan terkesan datar.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Tao tersenyum.

"Ini semua…" Tao terkekeh, ia hanya bilang,

"Belum saatnya…."

OxO


End file.
